Falling
by Bizzi1
Summary: something is not right within the glade. it all started when the first girl comes. she turns someone that is hard as a rock soft enough to love will they let each other's walls down for each other? all of these characters (besides willow) belong to James Dashner
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own my little character. i'm not sure what her name is yet but you will find out in the next chapter. :) hope you enjoy

I woke up gasping for air. Sweat dripping down my face. My head was pounding. The sound of scraping metal was all around me making my ears hurt.

It was completely black. I could tell I was moving but I didn't know where I was going. I shuffled backwards to hit a cold metal wall, hard. Ow! I sat there waiting for the movement and the screeching to stop.

Suddenly the cage stopped so abruptly I got thrown up and slammed back down into my sitting position. I jumped when a blinking red light came on in the corner of the box. It aluminates the small cage with a red tint. I realize i'm not alone, there are boxes stacked high to the small ceiling.

I stay there trying to catch my breath when a blinding light shines through a crack at the top of the box that grows bigger. The sound of a lever being pulled fills my ears. Someone's opening my box!

I put my hand up in front of my eyes trying to let them adjust to the sudden light. I saw shadows of figures. not sure where I was. Gasps came from up above. I squinted upward trying to make out faces.

"What the clunk."

"Dibs!!"

"She's hot!"

"Who is she!?"

"A girl!"

"Wonder what keeper she'll get?"

"What's going on here?" Voices erupted all around me. They intertwined with each other making it louder.

"Don't just stand there shuckfaces, throw the rope down there for her!" A looped rope came flying down into my small box. Not sure what to do I looked up once again with a questioning look on my face.

I could make out some shadowed faces now that my eyes where better adjusted.

"Put your foot in it!" Someone yelled down at me. Oh wow I feel dumb. I mentality face planted myself. What else where you supposed to do with it? I asked myself.

I slipped my foot inside and held on hoping I wouldn't get dropped. Once they had pulled me up I stumbled out onto the grass. I looked around into the crowd.. they where all boys. No wonder they where all shocked to see me.

"Where am I?" I stuttered.

"What's your name?" Asked a boy with dark skin and stern face. Wow they didn't even answer my question.

"I'm.. I can't really remember." i paused "I actually can't remember anything. Is that normal?" I stood up and pretended to brush off the imaginary dirt that had got on me when I climbed out of the cage.

A blonde headed boy stepped out of the crowd.

"It's normal. You will remember it in a couple of hours or so." He had a warm smile and eyes that lit up when he did so. He also had a thick accent that I couldn't place. I felt reassured when he told me this.

"Alright! Get back to your jobs!" The dark skinned boy who asked me what my name yelled this. It startled me from the sudden out burst of noise. I must have jumped pretty high because a boy with sandy brown hair snickered and had an evil smirk plastered to his face. I looked down so he wouldn't see the red in my checks from embarrassment. Please just get me out of this situation!

When he walked past me to help retrieve thinks from out of the box he bumped into my shoulder.

"Watch it greenie." He looked back at me still with a smirk on his face.

I turned around to see the dark skinned boy and the blonde headed kid starring at me.

"Come with me greenie. I'll show you around." Spoke the blonde headed kid. "Hey just ignore that kid that bumped into you. That was gally, he's just trying to start trouble." I nodded my head in agreement

"And what's your name?" I asked him

"Oh sorry about that! My name's Newt and that shuck face over there, (the dark skinned boy) his name is Alby. He's pretty much the leader of this whole thing. One of the first ones to arrive."

"Arrive?"

"Like to come up in the box. One of the first people to be living in the glade." I'm assuming they call this place the glade.

Newt gave me a tour of the glade and showed me the homestead.

"I hope you don't mind but you will be sleeping in my room until the boys get used to a girl being around."

"Oh I don't mind, as long as I have somewhere to sleep." I smiled at him with a shy smile to let him know I was comfortable. He smiled back at me.

"Alright greenbean your free to explore until dinner time. tomorrow you will start to try out jobs, okay?"

"Ok thanks!" I smiled and turned to head out of the homestead when I slammed right into someone full force

"Ow! Why are we in such a rush greenie? Got somewhere to be?" It was Gally. Oh great!

"Nope. Are you?" I replied trying to add some sass into my reply. I didn't stick around for what he was going to say. I headed outside to the woods to do some thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own willow:) hope you enjoy

I headed off into the corner that was full of trees. It seemed like the most relaxing place to be at the moment. No one seemed to be lingering near the woods.

I decided to start my hike right through the middle of the trees. Leafs crunched beneath my feet with every step I took, and branches reached out trying to grab at my skin. Before I knew it I was in the very back corner of the wooded area. Looking at my surroundings I realized I was surrounded by makeshift, grave markers?

Am I in a graveyard?! They have a graveyard in this place? My head popped up at the sound of the twig snapping. It was getting darker outside. The sky casting a blue shadow on the trees.

"Who's there?" I stammered. I didn't mean for it to come out that shaky. I waited a while for someone to reveal themselves. I continued inspecting the graves looking at all of the different names. Two more twigs snapped right after another. A tanned boy stepped out from behind a tree. He didn't say anything as he approached. He crossed his arms to make his biceps look bigger.

"Oh sorry shank. Didn't mean to scare you. You know you seem awful jumpy." He said this with a smirk growing on his face.

"Well actually I am jumpy because frankly I just got here in that dumb box. I don't know anyone here so don't you think I would have my guard up!" I was starting to get angry with him "What's your name anyway?"

"Minho." His eyes wide as a reaction from my out burst. He started to turn on his heals and walk away when he stoped to look back at me. "And what would your name be?"

A name flashed through my mind in big bold letters. Willow. This was the first time I had thought about my name since I had been asked about it while coming out of the box.

My eyes must have been wide with recognition, or fear, because a smirk pulled at the corners of Minho's mouth.

"Willow"

"Ok then, nice to meet you Willow" He gave me a half hearted smile and headed out of the woods for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own willow:) hope you enjoy

As I walked back toward the kitchen for dinner I still wasn't really sure what I looked like.

I wonder if they had any mirrors here

I looked down at my hair that was longer than I had expected it to be. It was hazelnut brown with a wavy feel to it. I assumed I was an average height, yet I was shorter than everyone I had meet so far.

In the kitchen Newt found me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Hey greenbean. How did you like exploring?"

"It was nice!" I replied with a small smile.

"I heard that you remembered your name! Willow right?" Newt had a huge smile growing on his face. Which made me smile even bigger

"Yeah, that's right."

"Alright well go get some dinner your going to need it." Newt turned and heading back to a table with Minho, Alby, and a few other boys I haven't met yet.

As I walked up to the food line I could feel eyes on me. I scanned the room to find everyone minding there business but a curly haired kid sitting with a tall tanned boy.

I ignored him to continue getting my sandwich. I turned around to have him standing right behind me.

"What are you doing!?" I jumped back at the kid standing right behind me

"Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to know if you wanted to come and sit with me and Thomas?" He pointed over to one of the corner tables that sat the tanned boy (or Thomas) looking straight at me.

"Um.. sure." Thomas' stare made me uncomfortable. I didn't make eye contact with him until I sat down

"Oh. my name's Chuck and this is Thomas." He pointed to the boy sitting next to him. I nodded and grinned back at them.

"Well you probably already knew this but my name is Willow." The boys nodded back as if they agreed that Willow was my name

Chuck continued with his normal conversation with Thomas occasionally looking up at me and giving me a reassuring grin.

I was almost done with my dinner when I felt someone slide in next to me and bump into me in the process. I glanced to the side to see Gally. My god will this guy ever leave me alone? And it's only been my first day here?!

"What's going on shuck face?" Was he talking to me? I looked up at him with a confused look on my face.

"Oh shuck sorry I-" I cut him off.

"I have a name you know." I rolled my eyes. He put his hands up as in a sorry-I-didn't-know-and-it's-not-my-fault way.

"And what would your name be?"

"Willow" I said flatly trying to get him to leave me alone.

"Alright. I'll leave you to finish you dinner sweet cheeks." With a discussed look on my face I rolled my eyes. I watched him walk across the kitchen and out the door.

When I turned back around to the two boys, both of their eyes were wide.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

They shook their heads and mumbled "nothing's" and "never mind".

Newts prospective

I watched as Willow headed to get food. I saw chuck staring. I followed Chucks gaze to Willow. I watched the whole thing play out as Chuck stood up to approach her.

She turned around and nearly jumped up onto one of the tables. I saw them exchange words and Willow headed over to Chuck and Thomas' table.

I chuckled to myself at the thought of Willow sitting with those shanks. It was cute. She's cute. Wait what?

"What's up Newt?" Minho was staring at me. He must have heard me laugh.

"Oh sorry, just in my own world." I shared a smile to convince him.

"Alright." He returned to the conversation the other boys where having.

I knew that she would be in good hands with Chuck and Thomas.

I thought everything would be alright for the most part until out of the corner of my eye I saw Gally slip into the set next to Willow.

I had my full attention on them now. They talked for a while. Willow retracted her body away from Gally as he said something bad. He held up his hands, said a few more words, got up and left. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I saw Willow watch Gally cross the room and leave. Both of the boys had their eyes on her the whole time with eyes wide. I chuckled and thought, this girl is going to make the Glade very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own willow:) hope you enjoy

After dinner Chuck showed me the homestead where I would be sleeping in the same room as Newt.

"You know I don't see why you get the special treatment getting to sleep in the homestead." Chuck said rolling his eyes.

I laughed at him and replied "You know me either."

I lingered around the outside of the wooden building waiting for Newt to take me up to our sleeping quarters.

"Hey greenie!" Newt said approaching me from behind.

"Hey Newt." I said with a yawn.

"Is someone tired?" Newt asked as a grin grew onto his face.

I giggled and nodded in response to his question.

He lead me up the spiral staircase into a medium sized room with a bed and a night stand. Clothes were scattered all over the floor.

"Oh sorry about the mess Willow. I wasn't expecting company." His eyes wide and his cheeks red. He frantically began to pick up the pieces of clothing.

"Newt! Newt it's okay." I laughed at the slim boy scooping up clothes left and right.

He looked up with a shy smile and his cheeks red.

"Ok." He said and looked down.

I laughed and layed down on the blankets that Newt had quickly set out.

"Goodnight Newt." I said to Newt.

"Goodnight Willow." I heard him mumble and crawl into his bed.

sorry this was kind of a filler/transition chapter so more exciting things should be coming up soon!! :))


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own willow:) hope you enjoy

The next day I started out in the garden. That was the hardest I had ever worked. Props to the guys who do that everyday!!

It was almost noon when I see Minho run through the West door. The runners aren't supposed to be back yet. He doubled over gasping for breath. I dropped my hoe and ran over to where he layed heaving for air.

"Minho! Are you ok?" I squatted down to get a better look. Sweat droplets covered his face and he was covered in dirt.

He shook his head rapidly.

"Newt! Alby! Someone!" Newt had heard my call and come running from around the bloodhouse.

"What the bloody hell is wrong!" He called as he came closer to see Minho on the ground.

"Water" Minho choked

"Go get him some water and find Alby for me would yah." He instructed me.

Without a response I ran toward the kitchen. Sitting at a table with his back to me was just who I was looking for. Alby!!

"Alby! Minho and Newt need you at the West door!" He could see the worry in my eyes. He shot up from his seat.

"What happened?" He asked

"I don't know. Minho came back early and he looks like he's about to die if I don't get him some water!"

Alby rushed out the door and started to run.

I looked up to see a dark skinned boy staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

"My names Frypan" He said with a shaking voice. He closed his eyes and shook his head as to get a thought out of his mind.

"Nice to meet your Frypan, I'm Willow and I need some water for that shuckface Minho."

Did I just say shuckface? Ugh I'm already turning into a glader!

Frypan was trying to hide a smile from the new language I was using.

"Sure thing." He turned around and filled up a tin can with cold water.

"Thanks Frypan!" I said and headed out.

As I reached Minho he was now sitting up with his elbows resting on his knees. I handed him the water, he thanked me under his breath and didn't say anything until he chugged the whole can.

"So what the suck happened?" Alby prodded

"I found something." He looked up and nodded his head toward me.

"She's fine, keep talking." Alby said. Newt looked over and gave me a grin.

"Ok, well I found a dead griever." Gasps escaped both Newt and Albys lips.

I had heard of grievers but I didn't see what the big deal was.

"Well can you show me where it was?" Alby asked.

"No! Not right now" Minho snapped in reply.

"Ok fine. The wake up tomorrow then."

"Good that. " replied Minho with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Alright we will talk about this later. " Newt said. I knew he didn't want me to hear what they where going to talk about. I headed back to the garden to finish my job for the day.

That night all I could think of is what Minho and Alby would encounter in the maze tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own willow:) hope you enjoy

PLEASE READ

authors note- by this time in the story willow has moved out of newts room and is sleeping where all of the others are. it would be kind of confusing if i didn't tell you this for the beginning of this chapter.

I was woken up by someone poking my cheek. I opened my eyes and almost screamed because Thomas had his face hovering right over mine.

"What are you doing?" I said with a scowl on my face.

"Sorry I didn't know that you would wake up!" He had a look of fear in his eyes.

I sat up and doubled over in laughter. His eyes softened and he started to giggle with me.

"Why did you do that anyway if you didn't want to wake me?" I asked in between breaths.

"Chuck told me to." He said with a grin and pointed to a tree nearby. Chuck came out from behind the tree laughing so hard he almost started to cry.

The wake up was normal other than the prank with Thomas. The runners went out accompanied by Alby. Today Alby and Minho were going out to look at the dead griever.

Today's job was the cook so I got to hang out with Frypan all day. This shouldn't be to bad. I thought. You know I haven't seen Gally lately. The kid wasn't to bad until he got mad, and sometimes he could be kind of a creep.

As the day went on I helped Frypan make breakfast and lunch. We talked and made a good friendship. He might be one of my favorite people in the Glade. Of course except Chuck and maybe Thomas.

We finished up the sandwiches for dinner and Frypan released me to do what ever I pleased until dinner.

I headed out of the kitchen and walked toward the homestead in the search of someone to talk to.

I decided to go and sit on a bench right on the edge of the deadheads. I layed down and looked up into the leaves of the over hanging trees.

I heard someone approaching me but I didn't bother to turn my head to see who it was.

"Hey mind if I sit with you?" A husky voice said, they cleared their throat right afterwards.

I looked sideways to see Gally standing there looking down at me with eager eyes.

"Um sure" I said with a questioning tone.

I swung my legs down to give him somewhere to sit. He plopped down and gave me a smile. I giggled from this odd behavior of Gally.

"What?" He looked at me with his eyebrows pulled in and his eye laced with anger?

"Nothing your just funny sometimes." His eyes seemed to cool down once what I said did no harm.

"Well I get told that a lot. " He said with a smirk on his face and put his arms behind his head.

"From who?" I laughed

"That's not that important. " He looked over at me and smiled.

"Ok whatever." I rolled my eyes

"So what was your job today greenie?"

"Oh I worked with Frypan today in the kitchen." I replied

"Oh yeah? Really nice guy. How did you like it?"

"It was so much fun! He might be my favorite person in the glade!" I laughed

His face dropped and he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked confused with his reaction.

"See you around Willow." He huffed and got up and walked away.

What the heck was that?! Did he seriously just get mad at me because I said Frypan was my favorite? This was the first actual conversation with him!

It was getting darker out and the doors where about to close. I was still on my bench outside of the deadheads. I noticed a group of gladers had gathered around one of the door openings.

I had nothing better to do so I headed over to see what was happening. I pushed my way to the front of he crowed to be standing by Newt, Chuck, Thomas, and Frypan.

"Hey what's going on?" I turned to Newt. He looked at me with a crease in his forehead and his eyes full of worry and fear.

"They aren't back yet." The words hit me like a wave. Minho and Alby aren't back yet. The doors where going to close any minute. I was speechless.

"Can't we send someone out there to search for them?" Thomas said. Newt sent him daggers for saying such a thing.

"No Tommy. We can't risk losing anymore people. " Newt replied with a deeper crease carving into his forehead.

The walls started to rumble shut for the night. The air seemed to be stretched even farther with tension. We knew that they had to be dead.

"Look! There they are!" Someone screamed from the crowd. As I looked back into the maze I could see Minho dragging Alby down the long corridor. There is something wrong. There is no way they are going to make it.

We all yelled words of encouragement but there was no use. At the last second I saw Thomas flinch next to me. I reached out to keep him in the Glade, but it was to late and he was gone. The echos of our yells at Thomas bounced back at us as the doors closed.

"How could he be so stupid!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone was staring at me but I didn't care. I just lost one of the closest people I have gotten to in the glade.

Everyone scattered and headed for dinner while I stayed at the door beginning to cry.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around expecting it to be Chuck and wiped a tear off my cheek to find it was Gally.

"Are you crying?" I expected him to start making fun of me. But his eyes where laced with concern. I nodded my head in response. I looked down out of embarrassment of Gally seeing me cry. He will never let me hear the end of this.

"Look at me Willow" I looked at him with tears coating my eyes.

"I know it's hard but it will be okay." I nodded tears treating to spill out of my eyes.

He pulled me into a hug which surprised me the most of everything that happened that day. I sat and had a good cry with Gally watching me the whole time. We headed to dinner and I went to bed thinking of how nice Gally was comforting me and grieving my dead friends.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own willow:) hope you enjoy

It was only me and Chuck waiting at the doors the next morning hoping that are friends would be waiting there for us.

As the doors scraped open with rocks flying we discovered that are hope wasn't the reality. There was no sign of our lost friends.

"They are gone Chuck. They aren't there." I said ready to stomp away and cry again.

"Willow stop! Is that them?" Chuck was stumbling over his words he was talking so fast. At the end of the long corridor it was Thomas and Minho trudging along. Man they look like death. I shook that thought out of my head. Where was Alby?

"Newt!!" Chucks screaming woke me from my day dream. Newt easily heard the screaming from the gardens. He ran as fast as his ankle would allow.

"What the bloody..." He trailed off his words when he layed eyes on Minho and Thomas. By this time a crowd has gathered to see what the commotion was.

"Somebody go get them some water!" I yelled. I wasn't expecting anyone to listen to me but two boys sprinted towards the kitchen. Minho and Thomas tumbled over the threshold from the maze to the glade.

"You alright boys?" Newt asked with concern in his voice.

"Does it look like we are ok Newt!" Minho screamed in his face. Newts' eyes widened for a second then you could see the anger boiling in his eyes.

"Ok Minho." Newt stuck his finger to Minho's chest "I don't know what you just went through but I'm just concerned!" Newts eyes were on fire.

"Newt I'm sorry man. I'm just exhausted" Minho's eyes filled with worry. Newts' face softened and he just shook his head.

The boys came back with bread and tins of water. They mumbled thanks and then scarfed down what they were given.

"Alright let's get you guys up to the med-jacks. We will talk about all of this later and also figure out what we have to do with Tommy." Newt said and pointed to Thomas. Thomas' eyes got wide.

"Hey, don't forget Alby" Thomas said with urgency under his breath to Minho.

Thomas' eye flicked around the group surrounding him, almost as if he was afraid to be speaking, when his eyes meet mine, I couldn't force myself to look away so I gave him a friendly smile. He smiled back, relaxing.

"Oh yeah that shank is up there in the ivy" Minho pointed behind him out into the maze.

I saw him immediately. His almost lifeless body hug from a thick vine of ivy tied tightly around his chest. Dried blood covered some of the left side of his face.

"Ok we'll get some shanks to go get him" I could hear the heart break in Newts voice. His best friend is hanging there almost dead.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own willow:) hope you enjoy

That evening Newt had called a gathering to determine what they should do to the poor Tommy. I have heard from many different people on what we should do to him. Some think the slammer or even as bad as trying to banish him, and other want to praise him. It's all just so confusing.

The gathering happened right before dinner. We all are waiting to see what is to happen to Thomas. We were instructed to continue with our jobs but I'm to worried about Thomas to do anything at the moment.

It has been about forty five minutes since the keepers have started the gathering. Does it really take them that long?! Just as the thought crossed my mind Gally busted through the door of the homestead. He is fuming and stomping towards me. He catches my eye and turns the opposite way, towards the deadheads.

I think I know better than to talk to Gally when he is angry. But I don't know better so I run to catch up with him. I grab his wrist and he turns around flaming. I retract away in shock of how angry he looks.

"Gally... what happened?" I ask concerned. He stood there staring at me debating whether he was going to tell me or not.

"Not now Willow" He yanks his hand out of my grip on his wrist and keeps heading towards the deadheads. I keep following him determined to talk to him.

I grab his wrist to make him stop moving so fast. He stops so abruptly I almost run into him.

"I said not now Willow!" He turns around and screams in my face. I let go of his wrist. I'm am caught off guard by his outburst, but I know I shouldn't be.

"Hey. I just wanted to talk." His face softens incredibly once I say this. His eyes don't seem to be on fire anymore. My eyes are treating to spill over with tears, and Gally notices.

"Oh Willow!" He grabs my wrist as I start to walk away from him. I can't do this right now. I don't know why I am so emotional.

"Can we please talk about this later" I ask and look up at him. I just realized how much taller he is than me, even though everyone is taller than me. He looks at me with his eyebrows pulled together in worry.

"Ok" He said so quietly I could barely hear him and nodding while looking at the ground. He let go of my arm and I headed off toward my sleeping place. I sat there waiting for dinner and trying not to think about how Gally yelled at me.

I didn't say much at dinner. Chuck and Thomas noticed I wasn't my normal self.

"Thomas!" It had just dawned on me that I never asked what had happened with the keepers. I assumed people where talking about it but I had tuned everyone out anyway. He popped up his head and stared at me.

"What are they going to do to you?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh just a day in the slammer" He replied with a smile. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Hey and I'm going get to train to be a runner!" His eyes lit up as he told me he would be a runner.

"Thomas that's so great!" I got up, went to the other side of the table and gave Thomas a big hug. We both giggled at the sudden moment. As I walked back to my side of the table I caught Gally staring at me. I smiled even wider at him. He had a frown on his face while he sat down, Chuck noticed too. He raised his eyebrows at me and I just shrugged my shoulders as to say "I don't know".


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own willow:) hope you enjoy

After dinner there wasn't anything that

had to do. Just lay around till dark, play games and talk. I didn't know if I should head off to the deadheads or my sleeping quarters.

I ended up going over to our sleeping bags with Chuck and Thomas to talk. After a few conversations that almost made me start crying out of laughter I decided to excuse myself.

After using the bathroom I headed out to the deadheads to think, to think about what happened with Gally earlier today.

"Hey Willow" I hear a familiar voice behind me, but not the one I was hoping for "You mind if I walk with you?" It was Minho.

"Oh hey Minho, of course!" We walked in silence about half way through the deadheads and Minho plopped down.

"You tired Minho?" I laughed at him. He looked up at me with a small smile. He patted the leafs next to him as if to sit down.

"I needed to ask you a question." Minho stated.

"Alright go ahead!" I replied

"Have you noticed anything different in Thomas? I haven't asked Chuck because I don't want to risk him telling Thomas. You and Chuck are the closest to him."

"Well, he was pretty excited that he was becoming a runner!" I proclaimed with almost as much excitement as Thomas had. Minho chuckled.

"I mean like the opposite. Has his personality been any different since he has been in the maze?"

"No not that I could tell" I responded with a confused tone.

"Alright that's all I needed" He said as we both stood.

"Ok, I'm going to walk a little farther" I told him.

"Alright see yah Willow" Minho said and walked back towards the glade out of the woods. After I watched him leave I turned around and I walked farther until I got to a nice patch of ivy that was hanging on the walls. It was so perfect so I sat down and looked up at the fading sky. Before I realized I was asleep.

I started awake. It was only slightly darker which was odd. I was probably only asleep for 10 minutes.

I turned to look to my left and I saw Gally standing behind a tree. I jumped not expecting to see him.

"Gally! What are you doing?" He laughed at me jumping from the sight of him.

"Sorry Willow" He said coming out from behind the tree. "I saw you talking to Minho, I didn't want to interrupt." I smiled up at him as I patted the ground next to me. He had a grin growing on his face as he squatted down to be sitting on the leafs with me. The sun was setting and it was casting shadows on Gally's soft expression. We made eye contact and then he started talking.

"Hey I wanted to talk about this morning." I cringed at the words because I wasn't sure if he was going to lash out at me. I looked away from him to hide my sour expression. He put his hand gently on my knee which made my head snap around to look at him. He didn't remove his hand as I glared at him.

"You know I didn't mean to-" I cut him off

"Gally, I understand. I just caught you at a bad time to talk" I lied. I just wanted to see if you were ok.

"It's never a bad time to talk Willow" He said, his eyes looking sad. "Anyway what I was going to say was that I am sorry for yelling at you earlier. You know I didn't mean it, right Willow?" I had looked away once more tears brimming my eyes.

"Willow?" His voice on edge and I knew exactly what his eyes looked like without having to see them. They were filled with sadness and concern. I looked back at Gally and I saw something flash in his eyes but it was gone just as fast as it came.

"Gally I'm so sorry" I let the tears slip out of my eyes and onto my cheeks "I have been holding it in since I got here" Gally removed his hand from my knee and pulled me closer.

"Hey it's okay." He made me look at him "It's okay" I cried until I had run out of tears and just sat with gally until I thought I could talk again.

"Thank you" I said so quietly I could barely hear myself so I doubted he heard me.

"Your welcome Willow" He replied just as quietly. I looked over at him and he had a grin growing on his face.

"What?" I asked him. He looked back at me.

"I have to show you something" He got up and ran off out of the deadheads. I didn't know what just happened.

AUTHORS NOTE- hello!! i am so sorry i haven't written in a week! i have had a mental block on what to write! but now it's all ok:) i have got my creative juices flowing. in the next chapter you will find out what gally has to show willow! i decided to leave it with a cliff hanger. your welcome! i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own willow:) hope you enjoy

I sat waiting in the darkness for Gally to come back with whatever he ran off to get. He claimed he had to show me something.

It was getting colder and darker and I was just sitting on the damp leafs. He had been gone a good 10 minutes. What in the world is taking him so long?! I thought to myself. I decided to get up and either go find him or get a blanket, I hadn't made up my mind. I started crunching through the leafs when I heard another pair of feet shuffle through the leafs. I froze in terror praying it was just Gally. It started to get louder and the padding of the feet got harder, as if they were running. Gally jogged passed me and when he saw the place where I sat before he left, he snapped around and finally spotted me. I let out a small giggle.

"You alright Gally?" I asked as I walked towards him. He let out a breath of relief.

"Yeah, I thought you left." He said looking down.

"Well yeah. I got up to see if I could find you. You were gone for like 10 minutes you know." I said with a smirk on my face.

He let out a deep chuckle and looked back up at me. I let out a sigh and walked over to sit down.

"So what did you want to show me?" I said as he slid down the concrete wall to join me on the moist leafs.

"Ok you have to promise me you won't make fun of me."

"Of course I won't Gally" I said, meaning it.

He opened his hands to me to reveal a small star that was crafted out of sticks and twine. It was sloppily made but he seemed proud of it. It looks like a boy made it. I thought to myself.

"Gally, did you make this yourself?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I recently made it actually." He had so much pride in his voice and looked like a little kid at show and tell. I laughed at him at the thought of Gally looking like a child, and he heard me. His eyes hardened and he glared at me.

"What was that for?" He asked with anger beginning to lace his voice.

"I.. I was just laughing because you looked so cute and proud when you where showing me your star" I stammered "Kinda like a little kid" I smiled gently at him feeling my cheeks heating up.

"Oh so you think I'm cute?" He questioned with a smirk growing on his face. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to make me uncomfortable. I punched him in the arm.

"Stop." I said in a joking tone. He cheeks flushed and looking down at his knees and he let out a laugh. "Thanks for showing me." I said lightly, my eyes getting heavy.

"It's no problem Willow. Are you getting tired?" He asked.

"Yeah a little bit" I yawned "But I'm okay" I stated.

"Ok. You want to stay out here and talk a little more?" He asked and I nodded my head.

He had asked me something else about who I wanted to be friends with in the glade but I was already drifting off into slumber, leaning into Gally's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own willow:) hope you enjoy

gally's prospective

"Are you getting tired?" I asked her. Her eyes getting droopy.

"Yeah a little bit. " She yawned "But I'm okay. "

"Ok. You want to stay out here and talk a little more?" I asked and she nodded her head in response.

"So who do you think you could trust here in the glade so far?" I asked her, hoping for a honest answer. She started to lean closer to me. I had thought she was just messing with me.

"Willow?" I asked. Was she ignoring me? Maybe she is just playing with me. I looked down at her to see her eyes closed and taking deep breaths of slumber. She was leaning into my chest gently. My gosh why am I doing this? I can't like Willow. I just can't. I've gotta stop.

I stood up gently trying not to wake her up. I grabbed under her knees and shoulders carrying her bridal style. I started to crunch through the leafs debating to take her to her sleeping quarters or to my bed. She was complaining of how cold it was. Of course I would take the floor for willow. Stop! You can't be doing this Gally. I thought to myself. My thoughts were right. I can't be falling for Willow, I have never gotten attached to someone and it needs to stay that way. I was out of the woods and heading towards her sleeping bag near Chuck and Thomas. Newt came walking out of the homestead with sleepy eyes and his hair ruffled in all directions.

"What the bloody.." He trailed off when he saw me carrying what looked like an unconscious Willow.

"Shh! She's asleep!" I whispered at Newts' shocked face.

"It's nearly midnight Gally! What where you doing with Willow in the woods?" He asked with a concerned face. I'm glad I'm not the only one in the glade that is looking out for her.

"Oh calm down Newt we where just talking and she feel asleep. I'm taking her to her bed now" I said in a casual tone.

"Alright buddy." He said in a sleepy tone and then walked off towards the kitchen.

I walked to the back of the homestead where Willow slept and laid her down gently so she wouldn't wake up. I covered her with a blanket so hopefully she wouldn't freeze.

I headed up to my room in the homestead and changed from my dirty clothes from the day. I plopped in bed and staring at the ceiling letting my thoughts wonder. I started to think of how peaceful Willow looked when she was sleeping. She makes me feel like I could actually get to know her. She makes me crazy. My thoughts running wild on what had happened that day. Replaying the same images of Willow through my head. I can't let myself fall for Willow.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own willow:) hope you enjoy

I woke up in my sleeping bag. In my sleeping bag? How did I get here? My thoughts flood to the night before when I remember drifting off in the woods with..Gally. He must have carried me here.

I could feel my cheeks heating up at the thought of Gally taking me back to my sleeping quarters. I sat up rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. There where few gladers up this morning. I decided to go ahead and get up to see what I was supposed to do today. This was my only fifth day in the glade but it already felt like home, because of Gally. I thought. That's not true! I am perfectly fine on my own! I scolded myself. I walked to the kitchen to see what Frypan was up to this morning. As I walked in and spotted a figure with sandy brown hair sitting with his back to me and my heart fluttered. Frypan and Zart were talking so I decided not to interrupt them.

"Hey Willow!" Frypan called from behind the counter. I jumped, not expecting him to acknowledge me. Gally whipped around from the sound of my name. He had a small smile on his face and something I couldn't recognize in his eyes

"Morring Frypan!" I replied as I walked over to sit by Gally. I slid in beside him making sure to bump him as I did so, just as he did to me my first day.

"Mornin' Gally." I leaned to whisper in his ear playfully. A smirk grew on his face and he gave me sideways glance, trying not to look at me.

"Morning Willow" He said in a monotone voice trying to mess with me. I smiled back at him.

"Hey, did you know that I magically ended up in my sleeping bag last night?" I thought he would joke around with me about the night before, but as soon as the words left my mouth his face turned to stone and his body went rigid. I could definitely tell he didn't what to talk about it from the change in his face.

"Oh" I breathed out as my reaction from his sudden mood change. Just a second ago he was joking around with me. "Sorry" I said quietly and got up to go get whatever I could find in Frypans fridge. That was really weird. I know Gally is sometimes odd but I thought we were getting warmed up to each other. It was only me and Gally in the kitchen now, so it was silent as I padded across the room to the fridge. I grabbed an apple and juice then headed out to sit under a large tree by the homestead. All I could think of was Gally's odd behavior.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own willow:) hope you enjoy

gally's prospective

I wasn't able to sleep well at all so I ended up getting up out of bed early to try to get Willow off my mind. I tip toed down the spiral stairs down to the open glade. It was almost dawn and the runners where just now stirring. The only place that I wouldn't be bothered is probably the kitchen. Frypan doesn't come in until after runners have left. I remember that the supplies were going to arrive today. Good, that will keep me busy all day. I thought to myself. My time alone didn't last long until Frypan came in, surprised to see me sitting alone at one of the tables.

"Oh! Hey Gally" Frypan said with the surprise obvious in his voice.

"Hey" I said distantly lost in my daydream. He didn't seem to pay me any more attention as he prepared things for the day. I couldn't stop thinking of ways I could avoid Willow. I just couldn't. She was everywhere, literally, even in my thoughts. Zart had come into talk to Frypan about something. I heard the door open not long after Zart had come in.

"Hey Willow!" Frypan called from behind the counter. Willow! My heart jumped at the thought of seeing Willow fresh with sleep on her face. I whipped around from what Frypan had said. I felt scared? I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way about Willow.

"Morring Frypan!" She chirped as she walked over to sit. She slid into the bench next to making sure to bump me on her way in.

"Mornin' Gally." She leaned to whisper in my ear. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. A sly grin grew on my face and I shot her a side glance, trying not to look at her.

"Morning Willow" I said in a monotone voice trying to make her mad. She shot me a toothy grin back.

"Hey, did you know that I magically ended up in my sleeping bag last night?" She said with a joking tone in her voice. As soon as the words left her mouth I knew I couldn't do it. I froze. I didn't know what to say or do. I couldn't talk about what had happened last night with Willow because I knew it was wrong.

"Oh" She let out a breath as if she had been holding it. I was still rigid in fear I what she would say next, or worse what I would say. "Sorry" She said almost to quite I couldn't hear her. She got up and padded across the room. It was only me and Willow in the kitchen so it was silent as she made it to the fridge. I listened to her leave and waited until the door slammed to look back. I was the only one left in the kitchen. I slammed my fists into the table out of anger.

"Bloody!" I screamed. I have to get away from Willow.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER- all of these ideas are the wonderful JAMES DASHNERs. i am not capable of coming up with such a great book idea. i only own willow:) hope you enjoy

I was told by Newt that today I would be working as a builder. Today was the day that the supplies came up in the box. I was ready for a day to think about what Gally did this morning until I realized, Gally is a builder. I can't believe I didn't remember that!

I didn't see Gally for the first part of the day. He finally showed up around lunchtime. The box came up stocked full. I was instructed by the boys to move the crates away from the box so they could quickly get out the supplies. Gally hadn't said a word to me since this morning.

They all got the boxes out quickly and the remaining builders scattered to leave Gally all alone to put the supplies away.

"Do you always have to do this by yourself?" I asked astonished

"What do you mean?" He asked out of breath. His muscles strained from picking up the latest box.

"Do they always leave you here alone to put away the supplies?"

"Well yeah, that's how it's always been." He snapped.

"Dang" I mumbled. I lifted up a box with a grunt to help Gally carry them to the homestead.

"I don't think you should be doing this." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" I asked, not hearing what he said.

"I don't think you should be doing this." He said a little louder. He let the box that he held in his hands drop to the ground with a loud thud. He stood and I could see his gears turning. He was towering over me with his broad shoulders.

"What? What are you talking about?" Gally began to stop off to the homestead. "Gally talk to me!"

"Your a girl, you shouldn't have to be a builder!" He said infuriated, still stomping his way to the homestead.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to talk to Newt" We had made it to the entrance of the homestead when he caught me off guard and turned around to look into my eyes.

"You stay right here" He growled and pointed next to the door telling me not to follow. And with that he disappeared into the rickety house.


	15. chapter 15

I waited outside of the homestead for Gally to come back out. I heard the door open expecting it to be Gally I went around to meet him to only have it be Newt.

"Come with me" He stated. I didn't argue and I just followed. What happened to Gally? I asked myself. It was like he had been swallowed by the homestead. Newt had delivered me to the gardens.

"You will work here the rest of the day." He stated and walked back to the homestead. He had no emotion on his face. This is really weird. But I didn't ask any questions.

At dinner I sat with Thomas and Chuck as normal but I never saw Gally. I wonder whether he's coming to dinner? Gally never came in to get food. So after dinner I threw away my untouched food and went to go find Gally. I went to the deadheads because that's normally where we always meet. I only found beetle blades in the deadheads, so I headed to the homestead. Maybe he's hiding in his room. I thought to myself. The sun was casting red and orange shadows on the walls, as it set. I made into the homestead and started to climb up the stairs. They creaked with every step I took. I headed down the hallway to his room to see his door cracked just enough that I could see in. When I looked in I saw Gally with his back to me looking out the window. I slowly opened the door when Gally whipped around by the creaking of the door. I stumbled backwards, over my own feet, mistaken from his appearance. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and his face was red and blotchy. His eyes droopy until he saw me standing in the door way. His eyes widened and a crease formed on his forehead in worry. His eyes filled with concern and relief. His shoulders relaxed as he saw me.

"Willow" He breathed as if he was out of breath. He moved toward me slowly unsure of what my reaction would be.

"Willow I-" I stopped him by walking toward him and embracing him in a hug with the red shadows casting into the room from the sun. He was caught off guard when I stood and hugged him. He finally returned the hug as I buried my head into his chest.

"I care about you Willow. I don't want you getting hurt. That's why I did what I did this morning." His deep cracked words,from crying, vibrated through his chest. I looked up at him from our hug and saw his eyes beginning to glaze over with tears.

"Gally-" He threw me completely off guard by cutting my words off with a kiss. He pressed his lips to mine with such longing. I need him. I need this soft Gally. I thought, completely caught in the moment. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. His eyes less sad but it was still there. I had a surprised look on my face that I didn't mean to have.

"I.. I.. I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking" He apologized immediately. He let go of me and headed back to the window, pacing back and forth between his closet and night stand. Running his hands through his short hair he was mumbling things like "What was that gally?" I didn't say a word and walked over to him to knock him out of his little world. I grabbed him by thick biceps and made him look straight into my eyes. Tears threatened to spill over his eyes. I have never seen him like this before.

"Gally I care" Is all I had to say for his eyes to immediately clear. His eyes got wide at my words.

"Really?" He asked with joy in his face. I nodded my head in response. He picked me up on his shoulder and started to swing me around the room. I started to shriek to let me down.

"Gally!!" We were laughing so hard our chests started to hurt. He finally let me down and looked deep into my eyes.

"So what does this mean Willow?" He asked with worry once again evident in his eyes.

"I think that we have had a crazy enough day already" I said hoping he wouldn't be offended. He nodded his head in agreeing, while I yawned.

"I think you should head on to bed. It's late." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Me too" I said "Goodnight Gally." I said as I headed out of his room.

"Goodnight Willow."


	16. chapter 16

I woke up to the shuffling of feet around my hammock. People where already up and starting their jobs for the day. I sat up to put on my boots when Newt appeared.

"Mornin' Willow!" Newt said with a cheery tone.

"Hey Newt" I replied rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I've got some good news for yah. Your new job is going to help Frypan in the kitchen from now on!"

"Oh yay!" I stated. I was actually really happy with my new job.

"And your job starts today greenie."

"Wow no one has called me that in a while." I laughed "See yah later Newt." I called as I started off to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Frypan called as I walked in.

"Morning!" I replied waving

"So I hear that you will be working with me from now on?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"You are correct" I laughed. He had me start on breakfast for that morning. Faster than I thought, boys started to come in and get their food. They lined up as I handed them their plates. Then I layed eyes on a boy with sandy hair and green eyes towards the back of the line. My heart started to beat faster and my hands becoming clammy. Why is this happening!? It's Gally! I don't need to be nervous! I scolded myself. I don't have any reason to be nervous. When he got to the front of the line he didn't say anything. The corners of his mouth were pulled up into a smirk. I could feel my face getting hot. I smiled at the stupid smirk that was plastered on his face. At the last minute, when he grabbed his plate out of my hand, he winked at me.

"Thanks Willow" He said with a husky voice as if he had just gotten out of bed. My face getting red-er by the second. I turned around to lean on the counter when I saw Frypan staring at me. He had been watching this whole time! A huge grin grew slowly on his face.

"So Willow, got something to tell me?" He asked with a joking expression.

"No I don't. " I said crossing my arms "It was nothing!"

"Alright. We'll talk about this later." He said, shoving a plate full of food in my face as my sign to go eat. I walked over my normal table when a person bumped into me on the way. As I looked up it was Gally grinning ear to ear.

"Hey you mind if I sit with you?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure" I laughed "I sit with Chuck and Thomas. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" He replied. He was awful cheery today, I thought. But I liked this kind of Gally.

We walked over to the table together and as we approached both Thomas' and Chucks eyes got wide at the sight of Gally next to me. I giggled under my breath at their shocked expressions.

"Hey guys! Do you mind if Gally sits with us?" I asked pleading with my eyes, to them both. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Sure!" They both said simultaneously. Me and Gally both looked at each other and laughed.

"Ok. I guess that answers that question." I replied as I plopped down into my normal spot and Gally slid in to sit next to me. Both of the boys sitting across from me returned to their normal conversations quickly.

"So what do you think about the kitchen job?" Gally asked, shifting his body to face mine.

"You know it's actually really fun so far! If I had to get stuck with a job i'm glad it's in the kitchen." He chuckled under his breath and continued eating. Out of nowhere I heard some one banging on a table in the center of the room. I turned around to see what the commotion was. It was Alby trying to get our attention. I tapped Gally on the knee and pointed toward the center of the room where Alby was climbing onto one of the tables.

"If I could get everyone's attention please!" He boomed. The talking quickly quieted down. "Alright, so if you don't already know we are doing something special tonight!" There were hoops and howlers from all around the room, including Gally. I glanced at him to see him looking at me with a small smile on his face. "I want all of you to meet outside of the homestead right after dusk, and we will get our activities started!" And with that he was off the table and breakfast was over.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Gally. He turned to me and nodded his head as if he was hiding a secret plan.

"Your going to love it Willow." He said with a smirk.


	17. chapter 17

"Please tell me Gally!" I pleaded, leaning on him as we left the kitchen.

"I'm not telling you Willow" He chuckled "You will find out for yourself tonight!"

"Ugh! You're no fun" I groaned.

"I would just ruin the surprise if I told you. And actually, I am a lot of fun." He said raising his eyebrows at me with a smirk on his face. "I can't believe you haven't heard what it is, everyone as been talking about it."

"Well I guess I have been in my own little world." I said with a smirk, my arms crossed and looked up at him.

"Yeah that's for sure." He said under his breath.

The day went on as normal, gladers milling around and doing their jobs. I helped Frypan make shish-kabobs for lunch. I bugged him all day if he knew anything about what was happening that night, yet he claimed that he knew nothing of it. Finally dinner came and then we were to start what I was waiting all day for. I finished passing out bowls of soup the the boys. When I slipped out I went over to the table and slid into the bench next to Gally. I guess he completely slipped past me in line. I thought. I don't remember seeing him. He looked over at me with a sly smile, then he leaned over and bumped into my shoulder with his.

"You ready?" He asked. He didn't have to ask him what he meant. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I turned to him with wide eyes.

"Well duh!" I said sarcastically. He chuckled at the odd expression on my face. I slurped down the soup as fast as my body would allow me.

"You know we can't start until Alby is done eating so there is no use in trying to gulp that down." Gally said with much confidence. He gave me a side smile and pointed behind him toward Alby. Alby was the slowest eater on planet earth! I sat there staring at Gally eat the rest of his soup since I already ate mine.

"Alright everyone! I believe it is time!!" Alby said while standing on one of the tables.

"It's about time." I said a bit to loudly. I got a couple of chuckles from the people around me. I made sure that everyone in the glade knew that I was ready to find out what tonight had in store.


	18. chapter 18

I practically dragged Gally out into the court yard gripping his wrist like a little kid.

"What's that?" I said pointing to a 10 feet tall structure that looked like a fort, but without the covering. Logs stacked on top of each other created an interesting fortress.

"Your such a child." Gally laughed his deep laugh. a real laugh, from deep inside. I looked back at him with a playful glare. "That's the surprise" He said.

"What?" I was completely disappointed. A pile of sticks?! Your kidding me. I turned back to him with a frown on my face. His face dropped at the sight of my face.

"What?" He asked. His eyes laced with sadness once again.

"That's it?" I asked, astonished at what I was seeing right in front of me.

"Light em' up!" Someone screamed behind me. I turned around just in time to see someone throwing a torch onto the stack of logs. It went up into flames almost 20 feet high. I backed up from the sudden flames, right into Gally. I latched onto his arm.

"I'm right here. " He said lowering his voice. He snaked his arm around my waist. I wiggled from the odd feeling of his strong arm resting on my hips. The flames lowered after they had first lit the logs on fire. Screams and yells erupted from everyone around me in joy. I was finally snapped out of my daze and started screaming with them. Pops of color started into the sky and I was dumbfounded.

"What are those?" I asked and looked up to Gally.

"Fireworks. " He said with a wild smile. His eyes were filled with joy.

"Wow" I returned. The fireworks were over quickly but it was worth waiting all day for. A couple of the boys had created a circle for a game that included pushing the other person out of the ring first. It was a typical boys game. I decided to go over and sit up against a log to listen to the movement all around me. I wasn't sitting long when a boy plopped down next to me.

"Hey Willow. Haven't seen you in a while." A british voice said. I turned my head to see Newt.

"Hey!" I replied.

"How have you been?" He asked curiously

"I've been good!" I replied

"What do you think about our little celebration?" He asked with joy in his eyes.

"It is so great!"

"Worth waiting for?" He laughed.

"Of course!" I replied.

"Newt!" Someone called from behind us.

"Ugh sorry Willow, I'm being summoned by shuckface." He pointed over to Minho.

"Oh that's okay." I laughed. As soon as he got up to walk away another boy took his place.

"Good thing he got away from my girl. " A husky voice said into my ear.

I turned my head to see Gally with his eyebrows netted together.

"You don't have to worry about Newt. " I said lowly. We stayed sitting up against the log until Alby told us all to go to bed. As gladers began to scatter off to their beds Gally and I remained at our log. We sat staring at the stars together in silence.

"Hey." he said in a whisper.

"Hey." I replied.

"You know when you dragged me out here, by the wrist?" He asked. I remember acting like a child on Christmas.

"Yes. " I replied.

"You know you can hold my hand right?" He told and asked me at the same time. I nodded my head.

"I'll remember that for next time." I returned.

"You better." He said while I leaned my head on his shoulder now looking out into

the glade, at the sea of sleeping gladers.

authors note!

HELLO! i hope you are enjoying the story so far and if you do i would love if you would vote for it thanks! that's all i'm going to ask you guys to vote for it because i don't like when people ask to just vote for their books. sorry please forgive me! i hope you enjoy the rest of the book!


	19. chapter 19

gally's prospective

Willow and I both fell asleep together against the log after the fire lighting and games. I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders. My eyes shot open. The sun was barely coming up, casting wonderful colors on the trees and large walls. Minho had a large smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" Minho practically laughed in my face.

"Shhh! She sleeping you piece of klunk! Do you want to wake her up?" I snapped and looked down at Willow still sound asleep, head laying in my lap. Minho still had a large grin plastered on his face. He bent down to be eye level with me on the ground.

"So what is this?" He asked pointing from me to Willow.

"Nothing shuckface. " I said as he rolled his eyes and got up to walk away. I knew he was on to me. I got up gently trying not to wake Willow up. Of course I wasn't going to leave her their on the ground so I picked her up and brought her to my room so she could sleep longer, it was still really early. There was about another hour until everyone else would wake up, it was just time for the runners to get going. I couldn't take it any longer. I needed Willow. I needed her to love me like I loved her. Do I love her? I asked myself. Of course I don't, I don't even know what love is.

I decided to stay in my room and clean up a bit. I didn't want Willow waking up and thinking I was a complete slob. While scooping up clothes off the floor Willow's voice made me turn around quickly.

"Good morning" She said while rubbing her eyes, with a small smile on her face. She looked adorable when she would just wake up. Her hair ruffled from sleep and her eyes still droopy was enough to make me crazy. I needed her. My mind was made.

"Morning sleepy head" I said as I walked over to the bed. She sat up and patted the bed near her feet. I sat down, not knowing where to put my hands so I sat them awkwardly in my lap. She laughed at my awkward position sitting on the bed. I laughed and made a sudden movement of putting my hand right next to her hip and leaning closer to her.

"You know Willow, I just don't know what to do with my hands." I said with a smirk on my face. Her eyes where wide at how close I was and how fast I got there. She grinned and grabbed my face between her small hands and gently pressed her lips to mine. She made me absolutely mad, insane, crazy. I kissed her back with the longing I had for her. I broke the kiss this time because I knew if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to control myself. Willow had a large smile on her face when I looked at her. She practically lunged across the bed, latched onto my waist and pushed me down into a bear hug.

"Willow what in the world." I laughed at her. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes, and a genuine smile. I leaned down and kissed her on the nose. I never knew I could be like this. Willow giggled and hugged me tighter and buried her face into my chest.

authors note!

hey guys! i really hope you are enjoying the story! feel free to leave me comments! i love hearing from you! that's all, bye!


	20. chapter 20

"You know we are going to have to get up sometime." He said quietly.

"I know." I replied looking up at him. He started to sit up and that's when I released my grip from his waist. I bent over the side of the bed and put my boots on. Gally waited for me at the door. How sweet of him. I thought to myself. I got up and trudged through the door and down the stairs will Gally in front of me. I headed straight to Frypans after me and Gally exchanged goodbyes.

"Good morning Frypan!" I sung as I skipped in to help create that mornings breakfast.

"Well aren't you extra happy this morning?" Frypan observed with a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't say I'm any more happy than I normally am." I laughed.

"Alright. " He gave in. He had me to start cracking eggs into a large bowl getting ready to scramble them. We worked in silence until Frypan finally spoke.

"So Willow, remember the other day I told you that we would talk about you getting nervous in front of Gally?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. It was when Gally winked at me after I handed him his breakfast. Frypans eyebrows were raised in a questioning manner.

flashback

Then I laid eyes on a boy with sandy hair and green eyes towards the back of the line. My heart started to beat faster and my hands becoming clammy. Why is this happening!? It's Gally! I don't need to be nervous! I scolded myself. I don't have any reason to be nervous. When he got to the front of the line he didn't say anything. The corners of his mouth were pulled up into a smirk. I could feel my face getting hot. I smiled at the stupid smirk that was plastered on his face. At the last minute, when he grabbed his plate out of my hand and winked at me.

end of flashback.

Oh great he is bringing this up again. I thought to myself.

"So is there something that you would like to tell me?" He asked pushing, determined to get answers. I just shrugged in response trying to get out of the situation.

"Ok let me help you," He stated "What's going on between you too?" He asked

"You know Frypan that's a really good question." I stopped my work to face him "I mean we have been hanging out a lot lately but I don't really know what we are. We haven't really talked about it, and I don't even know his feelings towards me"

"You don't know his feelings towards you? Are you kidding me Willow!" He laughed at me. "Have you seen the way he looks at you? He is staring at you all the time when your not paying attention. The reason I asked if there was anything going on I was hoping that you would say you guys were dating!" I laughed at him

"No we aren't dating. You can ask Gally about that." I replied.

"Alright! I might take you up on that suggestion!" We both started laughing and I returned to my work.


	21. chapter 21

Later that day Frypan sent me off to do whatever I would like so I decided to linger around the gardens to hang out with Newt. He was always a great person to talk to. Out of the corner of my eye I would see Gally looking at me every once and a while. Finally when it was getting near dinner time, I saw Frypan emerge from his kitchen. What is he doing?! I thought. He didn't even glance my way when he made his way over to the builders. I knew exactly what he was doing. Crap! He is actually going to talk to Gally? I was internally freaking out. This is going to be so awkward. I decided it would be a good idea to book it to the deadheads. I tried to sneak behind the homestead. I could see Gally's face getting red from meters away. He looked like a baked tomato. Both of the boys turned around to look at me as I passed.

"Hey Willow!" Frypan called. Why is he doing this to me?! He waved me over to come and talk. I stopped to trudge over to where they were standing. Frypan had a huge smile plastered on his face at the sight of my pain. Gally's face was red and he gave me a grin. I could feel my face

heating up so I looked down at my feet hoping no one would notice.

"So! Are you guys like a thing?" He asked knowing he was torturing us. I shrugged my shoulder and looked up to Gally staring at me. Then without saying anything he stepped closer and wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me to his hip. I looked up at him with a questioning look at his display of affection in front of Frypan.

"We will have to talk about it." Gally stated with confidence. My eyes got wide at this statement. He looked down at me and creased his forehead when he saw my face. "Later Frypan" He said quickly and started dragging me toward the homestead. He didn't say a word until we made it up to his room. He slammed the door and then turned around to look at me.

"What was that?" He asked me with the anger building up in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with concern.

"Your eyes got wide when I said we needed to talk about it." I didn't respond to him.

"Willow?" He asked with more force in his voice.

"I didn't know you felt that way." I said quietly.

"Felt what way?" Gally asked, moving closer his voice softened incredibly.

"That you would actually consider being something with me." I mumbled. Gally scooted closer and took my face in his hands, forcing me to look up at him.

"You mean, like, your boyfriend?" He asked as if he was out of breath. I nodded slowly. "Of course I would! Are you crazy?" He shouted with excitement.

"Ok ok" I laughed "I didn't say we were, you know dating" His face dropped and he looked to the floor out of embarrassment. He dropped his hands from my face and began to walk out of the door. "Gally!" I grabbed his arm before he could leave "I didn't say that we wouldn't talk about it." I said with a smirk. He grabbed my face once again and kissed me with force that I know to be Gally.


	22. ch 22

A low hum of a horn echoed throughout the glade. It was almost time for dinner and I was milling around. I knew immediately it was the box but I had never been here when a new greenie came up. I turned straight to the builders hut to find Gally. We met each other half way as he walked out of the hut with a crease forming on his forehead. He could see the worry in my eyes. His face softened as he approached me and instinctively wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Is it a greenie?" I asked Gally just for reassurance. He nodded his head with a stone look on his face. He looked as he did the first day I got here, I didn't like this Gally.

"I hate greenie's" He mumbled under his breath. I stopped abruptly and stood right in front of him.

"You look like you did when I first got here. " I said poking his cheek with a grin growing on my face. He looked down at me with a frown trying not to smile.

"Like I said I hate greenies. Technically your still the greenie because the new shank hasn't come up yet" He began walking again not bothering to see if I followed behind. I ran to catch up with him giggling.

"You know you love me!" I said as I caught up with him smiling up at him. He had a huge grin on his face and at my words his face began to grow red. I just laughed when he scooped me up and put me on his shoulder.

"Gally! Let me down!" I screamed, while laughing.

"No can do" He replied. I could hear the large grin on his face from his tone of voice. He carried me all the way to the box and finally set me down.

"There was no need for that." I stated looking up into his green eyes. His only response was bending down and kissing me on my forehead. Now it was my turn to grow red in the face. I turned on my heels at the sound of old metal scraping on metal. The box was being opened and I caught a glimpse of Newt jumping in.

"Welcome to the glade" I heard him say, yet it was muffled from the box. Everyone packed in tighter trying to get a look at the new greenie. Finally a body was flopped onto the grass of the glade. I gasped at the sight of a limp and exhausted boy laying in the grass trying to get his bearings. He looked about 16 with chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes. His hair cut short. I started at him waiting for him to do something. His eyes were darting around the group of boys that where standing over him. He finally found me, the only girl in the glade. He stared at me with pleading eyes, as if I could save him. Gally noticed our stare off and snaked his arm around me and pulled me to his hip. I looked away to glance up at Gally. His eyes began to grow hard and he had a crease etched on his forehead. He was glaring at the new greenie.


	23. Chapter 23

I walked away not wanting to bother with the greenie today. Gally followed ready to get dinner. It remained silent while in line to get food. Other boys around already chatting about the greenie.

"It will be okay" I turned to gally, regarding the new kid.

"Yeah, yeah. " He said continuing to eat his dinner.

"Just leave the kid alone ok? He's scared out of his mind." I stated. He looked over at me out of the corner of his eye. An evil grin was pulling at the corners of his mouth. "I'm serious Gally." I said sternly. He turned to me at the sudden change in tone.

"Yes Ms.Willow!" He said, saluting. I hit him in the arm and we both returned to eating.

After diner it was time to celebrate the new greenie. I wasn't sure what that meant until I walked outside of the kitchen to see a large pile of sticks on fire. Gladers walking around the fire ball with glass jars with liquid in them. They all where laughing or yelling. The wrestling game with a circle drawn in the sand was up and running once again. Gally came out of nowhere.

"Hey" He greeted me.

"Hey! Is this what they do for every greenie?"

"Yup. Every time a new one comes up."

"Well mine was a little late wasn't it?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah maybe a little." He laughed back at me "But you got to hang out with me then." He said with a smirk "If we celebrated on the first night you wouldn't have gotten to hang out with this." He motioned to his body. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah because you hated me on the first day." I stated

"I didn't hate you, I just don't like greenies." He smirked and nudged me with his shoulder. As we walked over to the fire pit Gally said he would see me in a little, he headed over to the crowd of boys in a circle. Then I layed my eyes on a chestnut brown headed boy, sitting alone. I slowly approached him from the side, and he finally spotted me. I didn't say a word as I plopped down next to him. His eyes still glued on me.

"Hello." He said timidity. I turned my head to look at him.

"Hey." I replied "My names Willow." I stated. He nodded his head in response.

"I don't remember my name." He said fear evident in his voice.

"It's okay. It happens to all of us." I said reassuringly. He nodded again in response and he had a hard look on his face as if he was thinking.

"So have you made any friends yet?" I asked. He shook his head no. Poor kid. I thought

"I don't even know who everyone is." He stated. "Who was that mean kid who looking at me weird? Didn't he put his arm around you?"

"Oh that was Gally." Is all I responded with.

"Who is he?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Are you dating?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Not really," I replied. He nodded yet his face still had a questioning look.


	24. Chapter 24

"Greenie, greenie, grennie!" Everyone was chanting. Oh this can't be good.

Gally was waiting in the circle with hungry eyes. The boy sitting next to me whipped his head around at all of the yells. He slowly got up and made his way over before he got pushed in with Gally. Gally looked over to make sure I was watching and gave me a side smirk. I could hear gally talking to the greenie but not exactly what he said. I turned back around so I wasn't facing the circle. I wasn't in the mood to see Gally beat up the green bean. Once it started I could hear occasional "oo's" and "ahh's". I heard a thud of a body hitting the ground. Still not turning around I was hoping it wasn't the new kid. Yet I also wouldn't be to thrilled if it was Gally.

"I.. I remember my name! My name's Gardner!!" I heard someone scream. I turned around quickly to see the greenie standing up with joy in his eyes.

"Gardner!!" Alby yelled. Everyone erupted into screams for the greenie. As Alby held up his arm as if he won a fight, Gardner found my eyes. I just clapped and smiled back at the large smile on his face. Even Gally seemed to enjoy the situation playing out in front of him. They finally put out the fire and Alby sent us all to bed.

"Goodnight Willow" Gally walked me to my hammock and hugged me tight before leaving to go to bed.

I was woken up with hard breathing next to my ear and someone tapped my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open to a dark sky. I looked over to see the person who had tapped me awake. It was Gally with fear and worry in his eyes. He had sweat dripping down this face. I sat up immediately at the sight of his distress.

"Gally," I whisper "What happened?" I asked confused.

"I uh, can I talk to you about this in my room?" He asked skittishly. I nodded my head and he began to lead me to the homestead. We didn't speak as we picked our way through the field of sleeping boys. We arrived in his room and he turned around to face me almost in tears.

"Gally," I said again "What is it?"

"Willow I really like you and I don't want anyone else to think that you are available because you aren't your mine. I had a dream that you chose that new shank over me." His emotions changed from sad to loving to anger within one sentence. I approached Gally wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"Gally you never have to worry about me picking him over you." He looked away from me refusing to make eye contact with me. I put my hands up to his cheeks and made him look at me while I wiped tears off of his cheeks. His green eyes filled with pain. "Gally your mine." I said burying my face in his chest. He pulled me away, arms length and looked into my eyes

"Does that mean your mine?" He asked a grin pulled at his mouth. I nodded and he crashed his lips to mine. I away and giggled at the sudden disappearance of his sad expression.

"I have been waiting for this since the day you arrived." He breathed. He pulled me in close to his chest hugging me. We finally pulled away and he kissed me on the forehead.

"You should probably head back down before morning." He said. I nodded and started to walk out the door. "Hey Willow?" Gally called. I turned around at the sound of his husky voice. "Goodnight" I gave him a toothy grin.

"Goodnight Gally" I blew him a playful kiss as if we were little kids. I saw his face grow red in the dim light as I turned to go back to bed.


	25. chapter 25

"I think we have got something!" Thomas said out of breath running towards me after dinner the next day.

"What?" I asked in confusion. He didn't answer my question before he started sprinting to the map room. I didn't bother following him because I knew he would be in his own world and not answer any of my questions. The days went on as normal and nothing was said about Thomas' outburst the other day, until everything changed. The doors never closed


	26. Chapter 26

I was messing around in the kitchen with Frypan. We were cleaning up that nights dinner when Gally burst through the door.

"The doors aren't closing" He stated. His eyes wild. Soon after he entered the greenie flew in.

"What do we do?!" Gardners voice was frantic. Like a little kid trying to get reassurance. All four of us squeezed through the door together without any questions. We all franticly ran to the homestead for answers. Newt and Alby were standing outside of the door barking orders to gladers standing around.

"They will be coming soon! Everyone needs a weapon and a place to hide. Stay there for the night and don't leave or make a sound!" Newt screamed. Some nodded and ran to go barricade the doors as much as they could. I knew that wouldn't keep the grievers out.

"The box." Gally stated.

"What?"

"We need to get weapons and stay in the box. We will be safer there." Gally seeming so confident, he started to the box when I heard the first shriek of a griever bursting through our makeshift barricades.

"Run!" I heard someone screams from the maze doors. We all started to run in different directions. I could hear footsteps behind me, but I didn't bother to look back to see who it was. I ripped open the doors to the box and jumped in quickly. My feet hit so hard a pain shot through my calfs. Just as quickly five more thumps hit the metal behind me. I turned around to see Gally, Thomas, Gardner, Frypan, and another kid I couldn't remember his name. They all had sweat running down there foreheads. Fear and confusion filled thier eyes.

"Might as well get comfortable. We are going to be here all night." Thomas stated and plopped down on the hard metal. I could hear the grievers clicks and groans across the glade occasionally. I decided to take one of the corners so I could get my bearings. I closed my eyes and put my head between my knees to block out everyone else the was in the box. I heard someone get up and walk towards me, shifting the box. I felt a hand on my back and a body sit next to me. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Gardner, who I thought it was. I didn't look up or say anything, I just let whoever was there console me.

"It's gonna be ok. I'm going to get us out of here Willow." A soft and sweet voice chirped. My head snapped up at Thomas' voice. He had a concerned look in his eyes. I gave him a grin.

"Thank you Thomas." He didn't leave my side. We sat there staring at each other until Gally interrupted. But I was grateful that he came to save me, it was becoming awkward.

"Alright Thomas that's enough" Gally said with force in his voice. Thomas didn't bother to make eye contact with him. He got up and walked across the small box as Gally came, and sat closer to me than expected.


	27. chapter 27

"You know I don't like him." Gally said gruffly regarding Thomas.

"Are you serious?" I asked looking at him.

"What?" He asked with his eyebrows nit together.

"Your really worried about Thomas?!" I asked in a whisper yell. Gally didn't respond other than laying his arm around my shoulder. I decided to drop the subject and lean into Gally's chest. I breathed in his scent of grass and laundry.

I woke to the sound of banging on metal. my eyes shot open to Gally and Frypan both holding the doors shut with all of their strength. I was breathless at the sight of a griever right on the other side of the thin material. I froze in fear as I tried to sink into the metal, digging my back into the cold, rusted metal. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the horror. Then it was gone. The groaning, scraping, and clanking where gone. It was completely silent. I look up to see everyone in the box with me, eyes wide. They were all breathing heavy in fear.

"What was that?!" I asked standing up.

"That was messed up." Frypan stated. He said looking around at the other gladers.

"What happened?" I asked once again.

"That griever just twitched and left." Gardner said.

"It's like he snapped out of a daze." Thomas stated from the corner he was sitting in.

"Or into a daze. It might have been the creators that gave it a command." The boy that I didn't know said. By this time the sun was barley coming up. A gray sky meeted us, but it was still light enough that we could see. Gally helped me out of the box and we met Newt halfway between the homestead.

"One guy died last night." He stated as if it was nothing. I gasped. I new that the grievers were ravenous but it was a shock to me that someone was gone.

"I know a way out of here." Thomas said, coming out from the back of the group. We all gave him questioning looks. "Well me and Minho." He added. I looked back to Newt to see him nod.

"Alright pipe up." Gally stated.

"We need to leave as soon as possible, before anyone else dies. Gather all the weapons you can find, get water and food ready that won't ruin. We will leave as soon as possible." Thomas said nodding his head the whole time.

"You heard the shank. Do what you're told. I'll go tell everyone else." Newt said as he walked away.

"Come with me." Gally whispered to me and started walking toward the weapon room.

authors note; I am so sorry that i have written in forever. i hope you like this chapter and i hope i will be able to write more often. the book is almost over!!


	28. chapter 28

CAUTION THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS BOOK!

We where running through the maze corridors as fast as we could, when a horrible sound came from behind us. Of course! We were almost there! I thought to myself. We all whipped around to see a griever standing tall over all of us ready to kill us.

"Go and enter the code!" Thomas screamed, making eye contact with me. Assuming he was talking to me I took off running grabbing Chuck and Gardners wrists as we ran towards the cliff getting ready to jump.

"We have to jump!" I screamed. They both nodded eager to get out of there. I let both of the boys go first, watching the battle happening behind me. I thumped into a dark room that had a dusty computer sitting on a table at the other side of the room. That was the only thing that was lighting up the room. I ran over and frantically typed in the set of numbers and letters that thomas had made me memorize. I wasn't sure what this was going to do, but I was hoping it would save my friends. Nothing changed with in the room besides a click when I entered the complete set of letters. I looked over at Chuck and Gardner. Both of their eyes where wide with fear in what would happen next. Suddenly Frypan came crashing into the dark room. Then Newt, Minho, Thomas, Winston , Jeff, Clint, and 5 other boys. Gally was no where in sight. Newt saw my face when I found that Gally hadn't survived. I collapsed with ragged breaths.

"Willow.." Newt trailed off. "We need to keep going." He said with a soft voice. I knew he was right. I nodded and stood up on my shaky knees. A door had cracked open in the process that I hadn't noticed. Thomas leaded the group through the door that was brighter than the room we had emerged from. Glass was scattered all over the floor. That's when I noticed the blood along with it. Then not far from the blood was the bodies. My breath hitching in my throat from the sight of the lifeless bodies everywhere. We finally approached a large screen that was the only one that was not cracked by gunfire. A ladies large face came up onto the screen. First she congratulated us. I was very confused at the time.

"You are helping us with a deathly virus called the Flare" She stated. I dazed out as she explained that we where all apart of an experiment. I became furious. They killed Gally for an experiment! My body shook with rage. Before I could do anything with my anger, yelling filled the room. People in black clothing and large guns came in telling us we must follow.

"We are the good guys!" They shouted at us.

And that is where we are today. I refused to go through the Scorch Trials. I am currently embedded in the Wicked head quarters. I am trying to destroy this system from the inside out. I had found shortly after we had all gotten out of the maze that Gally in fact had not died. He had staged his dead with wicked. He is now in on my plan with trying to end this game that they are playing with teenagers minds. Thomas, Minho, Newt and the other boys from the maze are currently going though the Scorch Trials as I tell you this. I am keeping a very close eye on all of them to make sure nothing happens to them. Chuck and Gardner are also here with me in the wicked head quarters. And I believe that this is the end of my story. I will succeed in taking Wicked down.

-farewell,

Willow

PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!


	29. lastly

Hello! this is the author of this book! i'm to explain what the last part of the last chapter was. pretty much the whole time willow was telling the story as an older version of herself. so at the very end when she is explaining how she is in the wicked head quarters that is her in present time. so the whole book was her looking back on her time in the maze! i hope you guys enjoyed this book. i have had a great time writing it and seeing your comments. I'm so sorry it ended so soon, but thank you again for reading:)


End file.
